Pokemon mystery dungeon a Journey for another
by Seth.Smelser
Summary: This started out as side project and is supposed to be a sequel to another story I'll probably never make. But jion Yoroi the mutated shiny Charizard as he searches for his friend's lost sister in another dimension. Where he'll meet new people and form a team with new companions by his side. Come read if you're interested. Also I am always looking for more Ocs in terms of names.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to Pokemon the belongs to the pokemon company, I do own the rights to my stories. And the Ocs I make that reside within them.

Also ask me if you want to add my story to a community.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon mystery dungeon: A Journey for another.

Chapter 1 A new quest

Our story picks up after the events of Pokémon rain where the leader of team chaos who sent his blue Charizard Yoroi; through the portal with a picture of who he's supposed to find with a cloak hiding his body and a special sword to return on his side.

In a forest in the middle of nowhere...

We find Yoroi taking a look at his surroundings, trying to understand where he is."The things I'm willing to do to fix my friend." Yoroi said out loud while shaking his head before check over everything he has. "Sword don't know how I'll use it, check. Cloak, check. Photo..." he said, pulling out the picture to get a look another at it to see that it changed from what used to be a human female was now an Eevee. A little confused, but then remember what his friend explained to him.

Flashback...

"Yoroi you need to remember that this photograph is special. It will change to the person's last known appearance in that dimension it's really complicated and I don't fully understand how it works myself so, can't really tell you, just please bring her back. Now come on; let's go get some food." He said to me.

End flashback...

"Even in his saddest moments he always found a way to make me smile. Well best get moving I got a long road ahead of me." The strange Charizard said as he started on his way trying to get out of the forest.

20 minutes later…

"Finally found a road." He said as he stepped onto it. As he started to go one way the voice of a small child could be heard crying. "I'm so lost. I'm never going to find my way out of here." Followed by the voice screaming in fear.

"Get away! Leave me alone!"

Yoroi tried to ignore it and continue on his way, but, no his conscious just wouldn't let him.

"I'm going to feel like a real jerk if I don't help." He said before running off into the forest following the sounds while marking his way back to the road so he could find his way out.

He followed sound all the way until he saw what was causing it. It was a young Pokemon being terrorized by some ghastly and a few Haunters who are probably the ring leaders.

"Hey, leave the kid alone!" I yelled. This made them all turn to look at me.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here boys?" One of the Haunters said.

"Another one to play with." a ghastly said.

"These villagers are dumber than we thought." came another one

"Let the kid go and nobody gets hurt." Yoroi suggested sounding annoyed.

"Was that a threat I just heard? Hahahaha, did you hear that boys." The original Haunter said to his gang making them laugh.

"That wasn't a threat; that was a promise." Yoroi said, getting into a fighting stance.

"You know what, let's get him boys." the Haunter said signalling for his men to attack.

Yoroi's P.O.V.

When they came charging at me, I had ready thunderpunch in one hand and dragon claw in the other. When they came close enough I unleashed the two moves in a very unique version of close combat me and my friend developed since I couldn't do the actual move. Soon after, many twists, turns, and flips I sent the ghost gang packing, but, not before one yelled "Just you wait until I tell the boss about this." I was worse for wear, but still standing. I then walked over to the cowering Pokemon to let them know they were gone. When I got there I saw that it was a very young charmmander. I placed a hand... Claw on his shoulder.

"Hey kid, you okay, you're not hurt or anything?" I asked.

"Those ghost types are gone now you can stop panicking." I said making the little guy pop out from being curled up and looking around to make sure I wasn't lying.

"Thank you mister. I thought they wouldn't leave me alone, but, how am I going to get home?" the charmander asked me.

"Kid, let's just worry about getting out of this forest for now we'll cross that other bridge when we come to it."

"Okay."

"By the way kid; do you have a name?"

"Yes, it's Prometheus, but, my friends call me Tinder though I don't know why. What's your's?" The young Charmander asked.

"Well Tinder, my name is Yoroi. Now let's leave I marked the way out." I said helping the little one up before we both left.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon A journey for another

Chapter 2 Welcome to the village.

Yoroi's P.O.V.

"We're finally out of there. And looks like we're back where I enter." I said.

"So does this area look any familiar to you?"

"Yes, this looks like the route the mail courier takes to get to the village." Tinder looked around at his surroundings.

"Yeah, I'm right, there's the road sign." he said while pointing to it.

I moved towards it to read it.

It said "This way to Pran Village."

"So do you live in Pran Village?" I asked.

"Yes, I live there with my mom. We own a small farm where we grow a mixture of crop ranging from different types of berries of herbs to seeds." came the response from being a kid who just had his wits scared out of him he sure is trusting of me. After that we set out following the road

"So, what about your father?" asking that made the kid look to the ground with what appeared to be sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to touch a nerve." I quickly apologized.

"It's okay. I've been needing to get it off my mind for a while. I never knew my dad, I was told by my mom that he was a great man. He was part of a Diamond rank bordering the Lucario rank rescue team, but, one day he and his entire team just disappeared without a trace." Tinder explained while a few tears came to his eyes.

"Wow, I'm sorry for your lose."

"Don't be I answered your question now can you answer mine?"

"Okay, I guess that seems fair."

"Why are you wearing that cloak?" Came his question. Seriously out of all the things he could have asked me it had to be that.

"Kid, I think it is easier to show you than to explain it." I said, taking the hood off revealing my face. Tinder studied my face with wide eyes. "There are two reasons why I'm wearing this one is to hide the fact that I'm a shiny and two to also hide the fact that I am also a mutant meaning I'm also an ice type along with my normal flying and fire type. Now that I've shown you my face Promise me this; do not speak of my appearance or anything I just told you to anyone. The last thing I need is to be swarmed by researchers. A lot of bad memories."

"I promise my lips are sealed."

"Good; I think I see the village now." I said pointing towards the buildings in the distance with one hand and pulling my hood up with the other. Doing this we quickened our pace.

When we got into the village a saw a greenish blur rush to Tinder and hug him. I turned my head so ever so slightly to see a shiny Dragonite.

"Oh sweetie where were you? You had me so worried when you didn't come home right away. Are you hurt? Tell me where it hurts." the Dragonite said.

"Mom, stop it, I'm fine. I just had a few run ins with some ghastly nothing serious." at hearing this I let out a low chuckle.

"Nothing serious they could have hurt you or worse possible killed you."

"Mom! Stop I perfectly fine. It's all thanks to this guy." Tinder said, pointing at me snapping me out of my laughter leaving me without words. "Uh, hi..." I said awkwardly, not really expecting me to have to talk.

"Hello to you to Mr…?"

"Yoroi. My name is Yoroi."

"Well, thank you Mr. You for bringing home my son Promitheus my name is Rosa. You deserve a reward. Come with me please. I'll show you around." she said before grabbing my hand and dragging me along. We then arrived with what looked like a fairly large market stall.

"This here is the Kecleon Shop. It is run by the Kecleon twins Samuel is the is the orange and blue one. The red and green one is his sister Maria. They can have practically anything you could ever want ranging from all the types of berries, to TMS and HMS, to food, to practically anything you could ever want or need." she explained to me before dragging me off to another building that looked like it was in Japanese design.

"This is the Dojo you can train here to improve your moves and skills as well as fresh up on some old ones." she said before dragging me off again.

This time we stood in front of the much smaller building that had a few windows.

"This is the pub you can get food and drink here. And if you need a bed you can also stay here. Also, sometimes a few jobs the need to be done, you can get here but, if you're going to look for a more steady supply of work you should join the guild they're always looking for more Pokemon willing to become a mixed team."

"Mixed team?" I asked.

"Oh, I guess I should explain since not many people have heard of them since they're a fairly new type of team. Do you want me to explain the other teams before I get to this one?" she asked I got a feeling this was going to be a long day and I have no way to stop her without making myself look like an ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon A Journey for Another

Chapter 3

"Rescue teams are teams of Pokemon who go into dangerous areas such as mystery dungeons to recover lost items and rescue stranded or injured Pokemon.

Ranger teams also know as exploration teams make deliveries, explore and scout wild terrain as well as draw maps of the area.

Battle teams train in Dojos across the world to compete in arena sports and act as vigilantes.

Then there is the mixed team. These teams are a combination of the previously mention three teams. They're great for a new team who haven't fully decided on or don't want to become any of the three teams, though there is a catch for this type of team it must have three members for it to stay. Any other questions?" She asked after explaining and I though my friend liked to talk that almost put me to sleep. I then saw a fight break out between a shiny Lucario and a Shiny Greninja.

"Yeah, shouldn't we break up that fight right behind you?" I asked pointing at the two.

She turned around to see the two. She then let out a sigh.

"Louis, George stop your damn squabbling you two are grown adults with children who act more mature than you two are right now. Now do I have to knock you out and tie you both to a chair until you apologize to each other and make up." She yelled at the two.

The two looked at her in fear.

"Yes, Miss Rose." The two said at the same time.

"Sorry George." the Lucario said.

"Yeah, same for you Louis." said the Greninja.

"Good now was that so hard?" Nobody responded to that though I heard someone mutter yes under their own breath.

"Now that you two are done fighting I'm going to finish what I was doing. I don't want to see anymore fighting between the two of you."

"Yes Ms. Rose." those two said, looking down.

And with that the tour continued we eventually, finally stopped at the farm, she lived and worked at.

"Well, now that I've shown you around Let me get your reward." She said before going inside the house. She eventually came out with a small, red pouch in hand. It had what appeared to be coins, in it. She then gave the 'said' pouch to me.

"You can keep the pouch." She said.

"Think of it as a little bonus."

"Okay.?" I said.

"Well before I take my leave I noticed this village has a lot of shiny Pokemon like myself. Why is that?" I asked.

"Oh, that's because the land the village is on it makes the chance of Pokemon being a shiny when it's born a three fourths chance, the village is sometimes called the village of the shinies because of this."

"Okay then I guess I should probably go I got a long day ahead of me tomorrow." I said, before taking off heading for the inn to stay the night it was getting kinda late and fighting that ghost gang really took it out of me. Never had to fight that many at once.

Well, once I got to the inn and got a room. I just collapsed onto the bed and slept lying on my stomach.

The next day…

I was awoken by the loud sound of a Pokemon cry only for it to be followed up with "Shut up I'm trying to sleep." Came from one voice. Followed by Rose's voice yelling "Come back here you berry thief!" For me, I'm thinking 'What the hell is going on?'

I then left my room to go see what was going on. The instant I step out the front door, I am tackled over. When I looked up to see who tackled or what I saw a Munchlax running faster than I've ever seen a Munchlax run.

"Damn it! He got away again. Well, at least he dropped the berries." I heard Rose say. I then heard

"Oh, so that's what you look like under the hood." Hearing that I quickly put my hood up covering my head.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." I said a bit

"It's okay people here won't really judge you. Though I don't think I've seen a shiny with such a strange color."

"Anyway, do you mind telling me what just happened."

"That was Cookie the Munchlax. He's a food thief of the village. Lately he's been raiding my farm. He's usually an actual productive member of society when he's not trying to steal food."

"I have no idea why you're telling me this."

"Oh, sorry I tend to ramble on a lot." she said and talk about serious understatement. Anyway, she helped me up, and I helped her with the berries to the Kecleon shop after that I went to go find some work for the day before I found myself back in the inn I was staying in asleep at the end of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon mystery dungeon a journey for another

Chapter 4 painful memories

Dark clouds had rolled in and started to pour very heavily. Suddenly there was a flash followed by a loud boom off in the distance.

Inn the room Yoroi is staying…

Yoroi was tossing and turning in his sleep with a face of fear and pain like he was reliving a traumatic experience.

Inside the dream/memory…

A very young Charmander was strapped to a metal table with machines attached to him taking blood and putting it back and injecting him with strange fluids. His heartbeat was very slow and his breathing was shallow. He was barely alive and conscious with all the pain his body was in.

"So tell me… has project Frost Fire made any progress?" a large fat man asked a scientist.

"No, sir, the subject's body seems…" The scientist was interrupted.

"NO! THEN TELL ME WHY THE HELL, THERE HASN'T THERE BEEN ANY PROGRESS!" The large fat man yelled making the scientist step back in fear.

"Sir just let me explain."

"You better! Or you and your family are going to be swimming with the Magikarps."

"*Gulp* The subject's body seems to be in a very confused if it wants to accept the ice type gene into its genome. We believe this might be the cause of the regenerator gene you had us stick in. Just give me more time and I'll have fixed." The scientist said with a bit panic in his voice.

"You better you have one week to get this fixed or else."

"But, sir, that's not enough time."

"Too bad. It's not my problem now is it." the fat man said before walking off laughing.

The scientist then turns towards the Charmander; picking up a scalpel in one hand and grabbing a syringe filled with a light blue color fluid.

"Now little one, let's see what we can do to get to accept your new genetics." The scientist said madly all sense of fear gone from his voice. As the scalpel approached the Charmander's stomach and started to cut…

Outside the dream/memory...

Yoroi snapped awake, bolting upright shaking and breathing quickly. He then looked down at his stomach to see the scars of his past faded and almost invisible to the untrained eye, but, still, there always haunting him with no true escape from his past.

"Without you here. Those memories keep haunting me." Yoroi said quietly to himself as he looked towards the ceiling with a few tears running down his face.

"Why did damn Arceus turn you to stone?" asked a bit louder with sadness and anger in his voice, but still quiet enough not to wake anybody. Before curling up and crying himself back to sleep. It's been a long time since he's done this.

Outside was a Misdreavus looking into the room its bluish hair was soaked making it sag. She had watched the whole thing and heard everything Yoroi said.

"Hmm… appears there's more to the outsider than I thought, better go inform the guild master in case anything bad happens." she said in a low voice before heading off towards the guild.


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon mystery dungeon A journey for another

Chapter 5

The First clear out mission.

Yoroi's P.O.V.

I wake up when I heard that Pokemon cry followed by:

"Must you do that every morning?" that was, quickly responded with "Yes." then "I hate you."

"I love you too."

I was chuckling a little bit hearing this interaction sounded like a married couple arguing it almost made me forget about the shitty night I had last night. I started my day by making sure I had everything and my hood was up. I stepped outside after I ate the few apples I had purchased yesterday. I soon went over to public mission board I saw one that caught my attention.

Help clear the ghosts out of my mine so, me and the miners can go back to work.

Reward: 600 poké and a guild recommendation.

Requirements: A team of three is needed to open doors.

Once I finished reading it, I realized there were two others who apparently were looking at the same job. It was that Lucario and Greninja from the other day.

"I think this might help us get accepted into guild Louis." The Greninja said.

"It might look good but, I told you it won't help us since we still need a third person to do this job." The Lucario replied.

I turned to them and said "I am willing to work with you on this. I need to make some money to pay for the inn." this got their attention, they looked at me before recognizing me.

"Hey, aren't you that one guy Rose was showing around the village the other day?" The Lucario asked.

"Yeah. I'm that guy." I said. "So why, are you staring at me like that?" I asked because they were staring at me in a really weird manner while the slowly walked closer to me. Before I knew it, I was being forced to stop a point-blank aura sphere with my claws, leaving me completely open to being hit with several water shurikens. Which sent me flying off to the side and tearing my cloak near my chest, revealing my scars and knocking my hood off my head.

"What the hell? Is a ghost possessing you or something?" I yell out in frustration while trying to get away from them. I ran a fast as I could in the cloak while having Water Shurikens and Aura spheres being thrown at me. I eventually came across somebody during the chase; a shiny Steelix stands out front of what appeared to be a mine of some sort. Like he was waiting for something or someone.

"HELP THEY GONE CRAZY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs hoping it would hear. It did and looked towards me with a confused look on it its face until I was suddenly sent flying into the opening.

Outside the mine…

The Steelix that saw Pokemon get thrown into his mine by the blast resulting from a combination attack.

"God damn it." He muttered before quickly moved in front of the opening and waited for the two to get closer. When they were in range he slapped them both across the face with Iron tail knocking the two to the ground.

They just lay there for a bit before the Lucario started getting up holding his head.

"What happened."

"Damn it Louis, George I hate when I have to snap you out of that hypnotic trance. I thought I told you two to go see the hypnotherapist in the in the village to get that… You know what screw this I'm dragging you two there myself, my mine can wait." He said Grabbing the two by the tail and dragging them back to the village.

Yoroi's P.O.V.

What the hell was wrong with those two suddenly attacking me out of the blue like that. It was like they weren't even in control.

"Now where the hell am I?" I said, looking around, spotting loose piles of rocks on the ground and knocked over minecarts. On the ceiling, there were hanging crystals of all colors suspended from the gray color stone. The walls appeared to have had large chips taken out of them. I was definitely in a mine of some sort. Suddenly there was a large scream deeper into the mine. This was going to be hell. It's always hell when there are ghost types involved. I ran deeper in towards the source of the scream. When I saw a familiar sight of a flame on an orange tail move around the corner.

"Help us!" I heard a voice that sounded like a girl. I rounded the corner quickly to see Tinder and two others being surrounded by ghost type pokemon some Misdreavuses as well as some Ghastly. One was a classic Riolu though this Riolu had a pink bow tied to its right ear. The other one was a Froakie who was wearing a what appears to be a crystal necklace.

"Oh come on, seriously picking on some kids that just low." I declared getting all the ghosts attention.

"I remember you you're that guy who fought us in the forest. Let's get revenge everyone." one of the Ghastly said before he launched a shadow ball at me. Setting off a chain reaction of attacks with me taking the brunt of it I was badly hurt. I collapsed from the pain. " Mr. Yoroi!" I heard Tinder yell. Then I felt something inside me awaken.

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait for this update, I kinda forgot about this story I'm sorry. I am very sorry.**


End file.
